


Pollyanna

by V0ID115



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0ID115/pseuds/V0ID115
Summary: The world is full of different people.Everyone has their own goals and dreams.But all of them are connected by the same thin thread...





	1. Prologue - Disruption

_“You are destined... to so many great things”_

_“I know. That’s the path I choose for myself.” I reply, swiftly removing my blade and sheathing it._

_She clutches her wounded stomach._

_“So, feeling disappointed with your ‘hero’ yet?”_

_She kneels down and tries to stop her bleeding, without much result. The audience is paralyzed in shock, no one daring to approach._

_“Hardly.” She whispers, as if to save her strength. Her soft voice lost to the people in the distance, but no one dares to cross the circle of fire._

_“You really are befitting of your name, you know?” I jest, turning around. “Perish in peace and bother me no more.” I say, walking away._

_She falls down on the floor, the apprehensive muttering of the crowd mingling together in a cacophony of despair and fear._

_I briefly turn around, her last words directed to me and me alone._

_“Foolish woman…” I mutter before leaving the circle of flames as the townsfolk scatter like bugs at my mere movement._

_I notice several hurried footsteps. Seems like her allies have come, albeit a bit too late._

_As the flames die down and the pool of blood becomes visible, her name is called by her companions in the distance in a desperate and anguished cry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this prologue. I'll be updating this story regularly at Saturdays, starting with this one, September 29th. Chapters will be short to allow me some more flexibility and working on college without giving up on anything to meet my quota.
> 
> I'll see you guys around.


	2. Pollyanna I

**Act I - Genesis**

* * *

   

“Good morning! Today is finally the day!” I say enthusiastically to no one in particular, opening the curtains to the outside world.

The sun has risen and the birds are chirping gleefully. Looking at the front yard, I see my flowers are blooming beautifully for once, I can’t think of what could ruin this moment.

“Morning, you little rascal.” Mom opens the door, grumpily looking at me sitting in the window. Crud, I made too much noise. At least dad doesn’t seem to have woken up yet. “Isn’t it a bit too early to be making a ruckus like this?”

“Well… weren’t you the one who kept asking me to start waking up earlier?” I joke sheepishly, trying to amend her early morning grumpiness.

She puts her hands on her hips and huffs annoyed. “Yes, on WEEKDAYS, my darling. Why on a Sunday of all days you decide to wake up at six in the morning?”

“Well, if we’re going to be picky about it, it is half past six, mom.”

“Not much better, sweetie.”

A loud yawn is heard from the hallway. Guess even the grumpy old bear can’t sleep when everyone is talking so much early in the morning.

Mom shook her head in disappointment. “Just when I thought I could get some more sleep today…” She said, leaving my room half asleep.

“If it serves as an apology, I could help making the breakfast if you want.” I said feeling a little sorry, but too excited to feel down.

“Well, after waking up the entire house, you’d better, young lady.” Mom says, playfully gesturing to the kitchen downstairs. Shrugging sheepishly, I thank the heavens she’s not mad and quickly follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pass me the butter” Dad asks, which mom quickly handles him. “Thank you, darling.” He says before spreading it on his toast.

Days like this are always the same. No classes or work for anyone in the house, these early Sunday mornings are calm and slow paced. Mom is more of a night person, while dad is a morning person himself, but he likes to take it easy on Sundays. It’s the only day he can afford to take a break, so I don’t blame him.

I almost messed up earlier this morning, but fortunately, they still seem to be in a good mood. I think that now is the best time.

I take a deep breath and call them. “Mom. Dad. Can I ask you guys something?” I call them attentively, watching their reactions.

“What is it, my child?’ Mom answers as they raise their heads from their plates, dad nodding to me to continue, still munching his food.

“I think you both know how much I enjoy helping others back in the school and in the community center and I am very thankful for your continued support through these last years. I really feel like I made a difference in this world.”

“I’m sure of it, Polly.” Dad replies, finishing to swallow his toast and getting an apple. “You have no idea how proud your mom and I are from being your parents.”

A warm feeling spreads through me, giving me more courage to carry on.

“Thanks dad.” I look at both of my parents smiling faces for a second looking for any red flags I didn’t notice. “… but despite all that, I think I could be doing more, you know?”

Mom tilted her head slightly with a confused expression in her face. “But darling, you already spend so much time in college and in the community center. I understand you want to help everyone, but you shouldn’t overwork yourself. If you want to help others, you should be in good conditions yourself, so think carefully about what you want to do.”

I smile sheepishly, which my mom seems to pick up and looks at me more cautiously. “This is the thing… I’m not planning on going to the school and the community center anymore.” I say, my volume lowering at each word.

Dad’s loud chewing stopped. Now they are both looking at me wide eyed. Crud.

Mother has a face that looks like a mixture of betrayal and worry. “Pollyanna, what are you even-!”

“Mom!” I interrupted her, causing her to flinch. Dad narrowed his eyes at my defiance, but I can’t back down now. “Yes, I know it sounds random and irresponsible, but just look around! We live a nice life, but what about the others? How many others have the opportunity to live like this? A roof above their heads. Proper food. …A loving family. I don’t feel it’s right that we’re the only ones among many to have this.”

“We fought for this life, Pollyanna. Are we not allowed to have this? Are you saying we don’t deserve it?” Dad asked firmly. He’s angry alright, but I’m not backing down.

“And the others don’t? So many people are doing their best to just last one more day and no one bats an eye? If we have so much to spare, shouldn’t we share that with someone who needs it more than we do?” I defiantly replied, causing dad to back down a bit.

Truth be told, I’m using all my bravado here. If this goes south, it’s going to be hell for the following weeks.

“I understand dropping out of college is a huge deal, but if there is something that I learned in these years at the community center is that there’s always something you can do to help someone in need. I can’t stand watching people in need and only helping those immediately around me when there are many more people who need help.”

Mom seems speechless, while dad now seems to be listening intently to see where I’m going with this.

“I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say that it’s dangerous, that the world is full of bad people, that I’m going to get in trouble… yes, perhaps it’s true. But you know what? I don’t care! The world is like this exactly because we don’t have more people willing to fix things up. I appreciate your support, but if you’re not taking the front-lines for a better world, then I will!” I finish my sentence, punctuating it with a slam to the desk, the silverware lightly jumping.

My parents don’t say anything for a few moments. They are looking at me, but that’s it. Gosh, this silence is killing me.

Mom smiles sadly and looks at my father, who bears a similar expression. They look at each other before turning to me and reply in unison.

“No.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading past the prologue and reaching this far. This story is still currently in development and I'm doing my best to juggle personal issues, College and this story with regular updates. Some updates may be shorter than others, but I'm doing my best to make sure they are all meaningful and enjoyable to read.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated and I'll see you guys next week.


	3. Obadiah I

“But… Mother…”

“No means no.” She replies strictly. “Now sit down and let yer mum spoil you a bit, Obi. It’s been weeks since I 'ave seen my son, I can spoil 'im a bit.” Mom finishes her sentence taking the dishes away from me.

Wow. My parents been fickle all noon since I came to visit. Mother wants to pamper me in every possible way and even father seems a bit restless with the whole situation.

… Is this how it’s supposed to be?

“Oh, let yer mum, Obadiah. We’re celebratin’ your first big job, aren’t we?” Father said from the couch, sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

I turn to him, still feeling a bit bashful by the fuss. “Yes father, but I just accepted it. It’s not like I’m getting promoted.”

Finishing his coffee, he lets the mug on the table. “Still better than being a squire for life, ain’t it?” He said, giving a hearty laugh that boomed through the living room.

I scratch the back of my head, unsure if he’s praising me or not. “I suppose…”

“Oh, my lil’ Obi!” Mother comes back, hugging me tightly, completely disregarding my chest plate. “All those years ye spent in school were worth the wait. My lil boy is gettin’ his chance to shine. In shining armor even!” She gushes over me, refusing to let me go.

I just stare at her, unsure if I should hug back or not, particularly because my gauntlets are not exactly comfortable to the touch.

“Couldn’t I change out of my armor to celebrate properly at least?”

“Nay. Yer mum wants to see her son in shining armor, so let the woman have her way at least once in yer life, boy.” My father answered, looking at both of us standing awkwardly in our tiny living room.

I guess some things never-

“But ye know something, boy?” My father says, now his voice much lower than usual.

I turn my head from mother, who for some reason decided to nuzzle her cheek on my chestplate.

“Yer getting this big deal of a job with the priest back at the temple. This ain’t nothing short of impressive, my boy. Ye did well.” My father says softly, with a smile in his face.

… Scratch that previous thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, yer leaving already?” Mom wistfully asked.

“I’m afraid so, mother. Should I take any longer, I won’t finish packing my things back at the barracks in time to leave in the early dawn.” I reply to her.

I promptly got a slap in the back, by who I could only assume was father. “Don’t get cocky, boy. Just cuz yer learning all these fancy words doesn’t mean yer allowed to forget your origins, son.” He said, now holding my right shoulder behind me.

I look back, watching his ever sharp eyes looking at me.

“Go, boy. Don’t make us regret sending yer to the church.” He says, giving me one more slap on the back, slightly pushing me.

I look back at my parents, before nodding and waving, as I march away to the temple to prepare myself for the journey ahead.

 

That was… an interesting experience.

 ‘Is this really happening?’ I think to myself, going through the city streets. It’s a day like any other for anyone, but for me? Well, I’m not sure if I’m blessed to have my wish granted or cursed for not realizing what that wish entailed.

 

* * *

 

_“I believe you understand the importance of this mission, don’t you?” The Arch-priest asked._

_Clutching my fist tightly in front of my heart, I bow swiftly. “I do, your holiness. If you go as far as deposit your trust in me, I will not fail you!” I stand up, looking at him in his chair._

_The arch-priest looks at me worriedly. “You do understand the dangers of this mission as well, don’t you? This is not a responsibility you can afford the luxury of failure.”_

 

* * *

 

 

… Why was this mission assigned to me? Sure, I wanted to prove myself but…

I shove my distracting thoughts away. Time to think this through is another thing I cannot afford either.

I hasten towards the temple. As soon as I finish packing, I’ll try find some time to train some more. Gods only know what I’ll find in those barren roads and I don’t intend to fall now.


	4. Alastor I

Right, left, right.

“Er…”

Right, Right, left.

“Excuse me…” a brief touch reaches my shoulder

Turn around, high, low, throw!

**_WHAM!_ **

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH”

 

“ENOUGH!” The colonel’s voice breaks my focus, bringing me back to reality. The training room is littered with fallen soldiers, now their moans of pain becoming noticeable for me. Most notably, the meek voice on the floor in front of me, which was probably what was trying to call my attention for the colonel’s arrival. “Lieutenant. I’m afraid I must ask you to refrain yourself in these training exercises.”

“I’m sorry colonel, but I just wanted to practice given the urgency of the mission to us assigned. Given our assigned target, I believe we must be in top condition, should we not?” I answer the best I can to ignore his authority, but without giving ammunition to complain over insubordination.

He’s clearly pissed. “That’s actually the point, Lieutenant. Your skill may be impressive, but you’re supposed to be training them, not to be the one sending them to the infirmary.” He then points to the fallen men trying to get up and limping away to the nurse’s office.

Tch. “You guys have not given me many opportunities to train properly. Why don’t you guys approve my advanced training with the higher ups? The other soldiers won’t have as much trouble and I’ll get a more appropriate training, then.” I spit back the words to the colonel, returning the glare he sent my way.

He visibly staggers at my proposal. “… You know very well this is not in my hands alone to decide.” He answers, turning his back on me.

Bullshit.

“By the way-” He adds, turning his head to look at me. “There has been a change of plans. Come to the briefing room in 10 minutes.” He finishes his thought, not daring to look me in the eyes.

Almost no one does lately.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what is the situation?” I ask, looking at the general and the colonel in front of me.

The general puts his hands on the table and looks at me. “Lieutenant, there has been a massive change of circumstances. You will be reassigned to a more urgent mission.”

Reassigned…?

“What the…” I exhale in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘more urgent mission’?” I look at the general enraged and slam the table. “We had a deal, sir. You can’t just go back on your word like that!”

 The colonel flinches with my movement, but the general doesn’t even blink. Instead, he calmly gazes at me again. “I understand your frustration, Alastor, but this is of utmost importance.”

“Oh, so your precious army needs another favour beyond my good will and patience? Because I’m running out on both.” I snarl at his statement. “I’ve been here for over a year and I accomplished nothing! Your soldiers improved, but I refuse to be stagnant in this fruitless routine, especially when the only mention on hunting ‘him’ was that I’d lead the squad responsible for that and that’s about it. 14 months later and what we have? NOTHING!”

The air is thick with tension for a short while, but as usual, the general’s stoic poise comes to play. “This has nothing to do with the army, Alastor. We have received a direct request from the church’s representative.”

“The church?” I ask, confusion more than evident in my voice. “What do they have to do with us?”

“That is not up to me to answer. His holiness’s representative hasn’t even explained to me. They want specifically you, Alastor. Not Lieutenant Alastor, just you, Alastor.”

This is getting more confusing by the minute. “So, why am I supposed to accept this request out of the blue, when I’m not formally affiliated neither with the church nor with the army?”

The general then produced a letter from his desk. “Because you know him.”

I open the letter and read through it. The calligraphy immediately recognizable, I quickly remember who wrote like this. Disbelief and worry brew inside me.

“Will you accept it?” The general asks.

I fold the letter and look back at them. “I must leave immediately.”


	5. Zachary I

With no regrets or someone to say goodbye to, I packed my things and left, not bothering to look behind.

This land and its god forsaken children won’t survive. And for He forsook us, I forsake my fate.

From now on, I’ll survive by my own hand.

 

* * *

 

“Hate to break it to you, but I can’t pay for this piece o’ crap.” Aurelio looks at the trinket briefly before shooting a dejected glance at me.

“What do you mean ya can’t pay? I went uptown and risked my neck for this golden ‘piece o’ crap’.” I snarl angrily at him. “What’s the problem with it?”

Aurelio scratches the watch with his finger and brings it closer to my face. “It’s golden alright. Golden paint, zack. Whoever you got this from, he wanted to look like he has more cash than he actually does. Worst of all, thing is busted.” He crossed his arms after I pick the watch and see the paint layer covering it.

“Ah, god damn it!” I toss the watch towards the balcony, but he quickly picks up mid-air, if only just barely. “Things were quite shitty lately, but this? Ah, hell…” I lean on the shop’s wall and slowly slide until I’m sitting on the floor. So much for finding an easy target. Guess I won’t be having dinner tonight.

My attention is drawn when I hear the familiar sound of a coin hitting the balcony, making me get up to look over there.

“Here, pal. Have a silver coin.” Aurelio slid them in my direction. “Sure, thing’s busted and all, but I think I can fool a sucker with this.”

I approach him and slowly take the coin in my hand, a small smile forming in my face. “… Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He shrugs off my gratitude with a smirk. “You did plenty already and times are rough. If we don’t look after our own, who will?” He says, turning around to his wares. “Now, I don’t mean to throw you out, but I’m going to open my store soon and if you’re here, the big guys ain’t coming.”

I pocket my payment and go behind the counter. “I’ll be leaving then. Thanks again for everything, Aurelio.”

“See ya, you handsome rogue” He finishes, not bothering to look behind, too busy setting the store up for his upcoming customers.

Leaving through the backdoor, I lean in the alley’s wall. Aurelio covered this fiasco, but I still need to find something decent if I want to afford something decent to eat. Even so, I’m not so excited in finding another target so soon. The police in uptown must be quite frantic thanks to today’s gig up there. Freaking scandalous old man…

 

* * *

 

The morning rush has begun in the market district. People are flocking towards merchants and stalls, trying to get their so wanted products and bargains.

I watch the mindless sheep in trance for their products, their voices mingling into a near incomprehensible mess as I look for the most appropriate target. Some have some gadgets of worth, but none that may make the imminent ruckus worth it.

“… treasure…”

I quickly turn in the direction of the word ‘treasure’. There are two well-dressed men talking near the butcher.

“You’ve got to be pulling my leg.” The shorter man says, dismissing the taller man’s words.

“I mean it. We found never documented before ruins in the forest a few miles east of here. It’s overgrown with vegetation and has grown really fragile over the years. There could be all sorts of historical treasures over there…” He ranted on and on about it.

I discreetly go closer to him. The crowd is thick and no one has noticed me. His backpack is almost bursting and is slightly open and in it I can see a scribbled paper. With a smooth and quick movement, I snatch it and walk away from them before they see me.

My guess paid off. The forest map detailing the location of the temple is now in my hands.

After briefly scanning the map, I fold it and put in in my pocket before walking towards the fruit vendor. She doesn’t look very happy to see me.

“Listen, Zachary. I know you mean well, but I can’t keep giving these-”

I interrupt her tossing the coin in her direction. “I want to clear up my debt and two fruit bags. Yellow and blue.”

She takes the coin and looks at it briefly before looking back at me. “I’ll be damned. You? With actual money? Holy…”

“That’s enough to clear my debt, right?”

“That should be more than enough, Zack.” She replied, storing the money away and stuffing the fruit bags . “Problem is: I don’t have enough cooper for your change.” She says, handing the bags to me.

“Keep the change. I’ll be back for more later anyway.”

She shrugs. “Suit yourself. But I gotta ask: can you really afford to spend it all here?”

“Don’t worry.” I say, taking the bags with me. “I’ve got my sights on something much bigger today.”

 

* * *

 

“This is the place?” I say to no one in particular, looking at the overgrown remains of the gate. Took me long enough to find this place and I’m not impressed by what I found. Moss covers everything in sight and there’s a bunch of weird vines everywhere as well.

I double-check my path on the map. Yep. This is the place, like it or not.

Though, I must admit that this is very well hidden. Were it not for the map and some stones having been mildly excavated by the archaeologists, I doubt anyone would have found this place by accident.

I look at my surroundings. No signs of anyone been following me in the last half an hour, but you can never be too sure.

The coast is clear. Now all that remains between me and some serious gold is just some rubble. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my week of absence. I had some problems with the chapter's order. Particularly since I had a bunch of ideas for a chapter, but later realized it'd fit better in the future, so I had to make a new one from scratch.
> 
> Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
